One-shot : Chat Blanc
by naruhina2
Summary: Et si Chat Noir se faisait akumatiser ?


Bien le bonsoir amis Miraculeurs !

Cette semaine je suis tombée sur le listing des épisodes de la saison 3 et sans vouloir spoiler j'ai été VRAIMENT très enthousiaste ! Effectivement je me suis aperçue que cette saison comporterait un épisode que j'attends clairement depuis la saison 1 ! Comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit de Chat Blanc.

J'en suis clairement ravie car j'avais complètement imaginé cet épisode il y a déjà plusieurs années et je suis ravie de l'avoir écrit !

Donc milles excuses pour de pas poster un chapitre de "une vie d'artiste" cette semaine, mais l'émotion l'a emporté sur la raison ^^ Evidemment je reprends l'écriture de nos danseurs cette semaine et en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chat blanc.

Si Adrien devait décrire cette journée, il la qualifierait certainement de la plus chaotique de l'année. Tellement de choses peuvent arrivées en vingt-quatre heures, que ça en est presque risible d'avoir si peu de chance. On aurait dit que le destin avait voulut s'acharner sur lui. Oh bien sur il n'avait pas dans sa vie que de belles journées ensoleillées, il avait son lot de problèmes à gérer comme la plupart des gens, mais aujourd'hui avait été bien trop riche en émotion pour qu'un simple jeune homme de quinze ans puisse tout contrôler, bien trop désastreuse pour lutter contre lui-même, bien trop dur pour résister, il y avait eu bien trop de choses qui étaient arrivées au mauvais moment pour relativiser.

Parfois, même un héros généreux et fort pouvait avoir son point de rupture.

Alors, le moment où l'akuma chercha à s'emparer de son esprit, Chat Noir se remémora sa journée et fut bien triste de constater, que rien ne le raccrochait à la réalité et à son envie de se battre. La voix du papillon tirailla le héros qui, trop blessé par les récents événements passés, se laissa finalement dominé.

* * *

Tout avait commencé ce matin là. Sans parler des innombrables plaintes de Plagg qui faisaient dorénavant partit de sa vie, il avait été convenu avec son père qu'ils petit-déjeuneraient ensemble. Le garçon s'en était véritablement réjouit car cela n'était pas arrivé depuis trois semaines au moins. Mais, comme cela s'était produit maintes et maintes fois, son père n'était pas venu. Il l'avait apprit par sa secrétaire Nathalie, qui s'était montrée parfaitement impassible devant la triste mine du jeune homme, seul devant son assiette.

Jusque la, rien d'ingérable puisqu'en vérité, depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était chose courante chez lui, la solitude. Bien que cela le pèse énormément, il trouvait en général du réconfort lors de ses journées au collège. Et malheureusement, pas aujourd'hui…

Avait-il précisé que c'était la saint-valentin ? Non parce que cela s'avérait être un point important puisqu'il allait surement voir beaucoup d'amoureux partager leurs sentiments, quand lui serait à nouveau seul, vivant un amour inconditionnel à sens unique pour sa chère Ladybug.

Zigzagant à travers les élèves, il parvint à rejoindre sa classe sans trop de difficultés. Son ami Nino discutait avec sa petite-amie Alya, se promettant une soirée romantique. Ivan et Marlène recoulaient également de leur côté, quant aux autres, beaucoup pianotait sur leur téléphone ou discutait avec leur voisin, sauf Marinette. Sa charmante amie brune aux yeux superbement bleus. Elle triturait une enveloppe, « _certainement une lettre d'amour_ » s'était dit le garçon. En y repensant, il avait entendu dire qu'elle craquait pour un garçon. Il était content pour elle. Il espérait qu'elle ait le courage de lui donner et surtout, qu'il lui rende ses sentiments… c'était tellement triste de ne pas recevoir l'amour que l'on voudrait tant donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie Chloé débarqua suivit de Sabrina et de Lila. Sans trop faire attention à leur discussion, il tendit finalement l'oreille quand il comprit qu'elles parlaient à Marinette de sa fameuse enveloppe.

\- Alors Dupain-Cheng, tu as écrit des mots doux à l'élu de ton cœur ? ricana Chloé.

Par habitude et aussi par timidité, Marinette cacha son enveloppe et baissa les yeux. Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Parfois il détestait les agissements de Chloé, elle pouvait vraiment se montrer sans cœur.

\- Crois-tu être capable de lui donner cette année ? continua la blonde.

\- Ma pauvre Marinette, reprit Lila de façon hautaine, depuis le temps que tu es amoureuse de lui ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait remarqué quelque chose si c'était réciproque ? Après tout, toute la classe est au courant.

Bien qu'en retrait, Adrien ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation. Cela le surprenait un peu car lui, il n'était au courant de rien… surement encore un mensonge de Lila. Néanmoins, Alya ne supportant pas une minute de plus cette attaque, vint défendre sa meilleure amie, qu'elle savait cruellement sans défense quand il s'agissait d'Adrien.

\- Vous pensez vraiment avoir quelque chose à dire vous deux ? A ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas de copains et il me semble que vous aussi vous avez cherché à attirer son attention, sans réponse de sa part !

« _Bien envoyé Alya !_ » s'était dit Adrien, « _Mais… c'est moi que Chloé et Lila ont voulu séduire, non ?_ »

\- Merci Alya mais je peux me défendre seule, fit Marinette en se levant.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? ria Chloé entrainant avec elle ses deux amies.

S'en était trop pour Adrien, il finit par se lever et à s'interposer.

\- Ça suffit Chloé, laisse la tranquille.

\- Oh mais aurait-il finalement remarqué que son admiratrice secrète s'intéressait à lui ? chuchota Lila mais assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence qui ne laissait aucune chance pour Marinette. Tout le monde avait compris. Lila et Chloé rigolèrent, fière de leur coup. La nouvelle arrivée attrapa la lettre sur le bureau et la tendit au blond.

\- Tient Adrien, c'est pour toi. Remercie-moi Marinette, tu n'y serais jamais arrivée sans moi.

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla se placer à son bureau, réellement fière du trouble qu'elle venait de causer. Chloé avait regardé la scène puis avait finalement décidé de ne pas relever après l'intervention de Lila. Elle somma Sabrina de la suivre puis elles allèrent s'installer sur leur bureau.

Adrien était totalement gêné. Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, il regarda l'enveloppe longuement avant de relever les yeux vers sa camarade toute chamboulée. Alya n'avait pas dit un mot, signe que tout ceci devait certainement être vrai. Il osa se tourner vers Nino puis vers tous ces camarades qui montrèrent la même expression. Ils étaient tous au courant et lui avaient caché. Chacun était sous le choc de la tournure qu'avait prit cet évènement, absolument pas prévu de la sorte. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme désarmée et anéantie qu'on lui ait volée ce moment tant attendu. Alya vint l'entourer de ses bras et lui chuchota des mots qu'Adrien ne put percevoir.

Désirant connaître la vérité de sa bouche, Adrien s'approcha doucement de Marinette et délicatement, il lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est vrai Marinette ?

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Elle qu'il appréciait tant, elle qui avait été si accueillante depuis son arrivé, cette même fille pour qui il avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde plus tôt. Plus que quiconque elle méritait le bonheur. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe ainsi ?

D'un faible hochement de tête, Marinette confirma les craintes du blond et ce fut le premier véritable déchirement en cette journée pour Adrien. Comment annoncer à une personne que l'on chéri tant, que l'on ne ressent pas les choses de la même façon… ou du moins, que l'on ne peut pas. A vrai dire, si il n'y avait pas Ladybug, il y aurait sérieusement réfléchit. Elle était en tout point parfaite à une exception prêt, elle n'était pas sa Lady…

Baissant à son tour les yeux, il rendit la lettre à sa camarade et sans briser le contact de sa main sur son épaule, il essaya au mieux de ne pas la blesser.

\- Tu es une amie spéciale pour moi Marinette… tu es même la plus précieuse. Mais mon cœur est déjà prit… je suis vraiment navré… pardonne moi.

La brune baissa la tête et ses yeux furent cachés par sa frange, si bien qu'il ne vit ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour s'échapper en courant de cette salle de cours abominable.

Marinette fut absente le reste de la journée, prétextant être malade, elle était rentrée chez elle. Adrien avait le cœur brisé. Il venait de perdre une amie et il s'en voulut d'être aussi aveugle. Si seulement Ladybug lui rendait ses sentiments, il se sentirait moins coupable de ne pas accepter ceux de la brune. Rejeter un être aussi merveilleux était l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il avait vécues.

Pour autant, la journée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Nathalie lui annonça que son père refusait catégoriquement le voyage scolaire de quatre jours en Provence, lui faisant remarquer que son emploi du temps était déjà établit cette semaine la et qu'il y avait des shooting qu'il ne pouvait pas décaler. La colère d'Adrien n'en fut que plus grande et le refus d'être reçu par son père pour s'expliquer le rendit fou de rage. Il monta dans sa chambre en enjambant les escaliers et claqua la porte. Il se sentait incompris et seul. Paradoxalement, il venait de rejeter la seule personne lui montrant assez de considération pour être amoureuse de lui malgré tous ses inconvénients de vie. A cette pensée il n'en était que plus cholérique. Plagg tenta de la calmer mais en vain. Il s'en voulait trop.

Bien que décidé à se révolter, Adrien fut coupé dans son élan quand une alerte akuma sonna. C'était parfait, il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Une fois en Chat Noir, le garçon sentit la force s'imprégner de son corps. Il sauta hors de sa chambre et partit à la rencontre de sa précieuse Lady, en espérant de tout son être que l'akumatisé ne soit pas Marinette.

* * *

A quelques rues plus loin, il arriva sur les lieux du combat où Ladybug se battait contre un homme. « _Ouf, ce n'est pas Marinette_ » se dit Chat Noir. Il se sentit rassuré, il aurait vraiment détesté se battre contre elle en sachant que cela aurait été sa faute. Bien décidé à intervenir, il fut totalement désappointé quand il vit sa lady maitriser l'homme et libérer son akuma. Il resta bouché bée en la regardant le purifier sous les yeux admiratifs des parisiens. Se sentant légèrement inutile, il s'approcha néanmoins de sa partenaire.

\- Salut ma lady ! A ce que je vois tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi.

\- Non c'est vrai.

Ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi froide et directe, il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Tout va bien ma lady ? fit-il tout penaud.

\- Non ça ne va pas ! la moindre des choses c'est que tu sois la quand un akuma se pointe !

Abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'était envolée le laissant la, seul. Encore. Les passants ayant vu toute la scène ne s'étaient pas gênés à tout filmer.

Pour une sortie sensée le décompresser, c'était raté, il était encore plus énervé.

Ne voulant pas rester sur cette impression, il partit en direction de Ladybug. Il voulait une explication à sa soudaine répartie.

Comprenant qu'elle était suivit, la coccinelle s'arrêta sur un toit en attendant que Chat Noir la rattrape. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'approcha délicatement, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé ma lady, j'ai fait au plus vite pourtant mais… désolé d'être arrivé en retard.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et pour la première fois de la journée, il vit ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré longtemps. Qui avait bien pu la faire pleurer ? Qui avait osé ? « _C'était sans doute la raison de son agressivité de tout à l'heure_ » se dit Chat Noir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute chaton… désolé de t'avoir mal parlé mais… j'ai passé une sale journée.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

\- Co…comment ?

\- Tes yeux… ils sont très rouges.

\- Oh… et bien… le garçon que j'aime m'a rejeté.

\- Qu...Quoi ?!

Chat Noir était réellement stupéfait. Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait rejeter cet être incarnant la perfection ? Il était réellement choqué. Néanmoins, une toute petite partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que ce rejet était bénéfique pour lui. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas d'elle qu'il aille au diable, lui n'attendait qu'un mot d'elle pour prendre sa place.

\- Il… il m'a avoué en aimer une autre, reprit-elle en versant de nouvelles larmes.

Sans réfléchir, Chat Noir alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, il voulait lui transmettre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était la. Ladybug fut d'abord surprise mais se laissa faire et pleura à chaud de larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas ma lady, peu importe si cet idiot ne remarque pas quelle fille fabuleuse tu es… mois je suis la et je ne te quitterais jamais.

Ladybug fut touchée mais elle comprit aussi que Chat Noir ne disait pas cela simplement pour la consoler. Elle savait très bien qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments pour elle et le laisser espérer n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Relevant doucement le visage, elle chercha délicatement à s'écarter mais s'aperçut vite que Chat Noir maintenait son emprise.

\- Moi je t'aime ma lady… je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.

\- Chat Noir…

Décidé à lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ses sentiments, Chat Noir resserra son étreinte, après ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, il avait terriblement besoin d'affection. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle était l'unique point merveilleux de sa vie. Malheureusement, ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment.

\- Lâche-moi Chat Noir, murmura Ladybug.

Ne libérant pas son emprise, Ladybug usa de la force et se dégagea des bras de son partenaire.

\- Je me suis confiée à toi car j'avais de la peine, hurla-t-elle à présent, je m'adressais à mon ami, j'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne t'aime pas comme ça Chat Noir ! Je suis malheureuse parce que le garçon que j'aime depuis longtemps m'a rejeté, crois-tu que je peux penser à un autre dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Ma lady…

\- J'en ai marre Chat Noir !

Ladybug se remit à pleurer, la scène était bouleversante et émotionnellement très dur. Prise de colère Ladybug repartit dans de cinglants reproches envers son partenaire.

\- J'en ai marre que tu ne comprennes jamais ce que je ressente, marre de tes jeux de mots débiles, marre de devoir supporter tes allusions déplacées, laisse moi tranquille ! Je… Je ne t'aimerais jamais !

Sans se retourner, Ladybug pointa son yo-yo et partit laissant Chat Noir sur ce toit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, le cœur brisé. La douleur oppressante s'empara de son être. Il se sentit lourd, très lourd. Le poids de cette journée était devenu bien trop important à porter. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent au sol, sa respiration fut saccadée et ses yeux s'embuèrent d'un liquide froid et salé. Il serra les dents ne voulant pas pleurer mais il ne put guère combattre cette tristesse l'envahir et les premières larmes apparurent. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cette impression de ne plus exister, de ne plus avoir de raison d'être, de ne plus sentir son cœur battre mais le sentir en morceaux. Aucun mot ne pouvait finalement décrire ce qu'était…

La déchéance.

Les yeux clos, essayant vainement de contrôler ses pleurs, Chat Noir ne remarqua pas l'akuma se déposer sur sa bague. Lorsqu'il comprit, il tenta de rejeter la force voulant s'emparer de son esprit.

\- Non ! laisse-moi, hurla-t-il.

\- _Pourquoi luttes-tu Chat Noir ? Tu sais que je peux t'aider…_

\- Mensonges ! va-t'en !

\- _J'ai ressentit toute la solitude, la peine, l'incompréhension, la douleur et ton cœur… je te comprends tu sais… laisse moi t'aider et je te promets que tu ne vivras plus jamais avec autant de souffrances._

\- Tu… mens…

Affaiblit, Chat Noir se remémora sa journée et fut bien triste de constater, que rien ne le raccrochait à la réalité et à son envie de se battre. La voix du papillon tirailla le héros qui, trop blessé par les récents événements passés, se laissa finalement dominé.

\- _Chat Blanc, je suis le papillon. Toi le héros de Paris qui vient en aide à tous les citoyens, tu es si mal comprit…. Je te promets de te rendre la vie meilleure. Je te donne le pouvoir de détruire mais aussi de guérir. En plus de renforcer ton pouvoir de destruction, je te donne la possibilité de guérir les cœurs meurtris et d'aider toutes les personnes qui comme toi souffre, en échange, je veux que tu me ramène les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug._

\- A vos ordres papillon.

Comme à l'accoutumé, un halo noir enveloppa Chat Noir et le transforma en Chat Blanc.

* * *

Marinette était revenue dans sa chambre depuis de longues minutes et ses pleurs ne se calmèrent pas. Tikki essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser sa pauvre porteuse mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Sa situation la peinait vraiment d'autant qu'elle savait qu'Adrien était Chat Noir et que donc ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Cette vérité n'avait jamais été aussi dure à cacher. Néanmoins, la petite kwami sortit de ses songes en ressentant une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles. Chat Noir…

\- Marinette ! cria Tikki.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- On a un problème ! Chat Noir !

\- Je sais que je suis allée un peu loin mais…

\- Marinette tu ne comprends pas il s'est fait akumatiser !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai sentit.

\- Oh non… mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le rejette, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- C'était peut être la fois de trop… et puis il a une vie aussi sans son costume…

\- Bon vite Tikki je dois réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Marinette se changea une nouvelle fois en Ladybug et partit à la rencontre de son partenaire. Elle ouvrit son yo-yo pour voir sa position, il se trouvait sur les champs Elysées. Après quelques minutes à traverser Paris, elle arriva sur l'avenue et le vit, en blanc.

\- Parisiens ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont un jour souffert et ont eu le cœur brisé. Je vous promets de guérir vos blessures et je vais le faire maintenant !

Il descendit de son promontoire et se positionna sur la rue.

\- Cata-plaie ! cria-t-il.

Il frappa le sol de sa main gauche et un vaisseau de lumière se dispersa dans tout Paris libérant une pluie d'étoiles. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un akuma, le spectacle aurait été fabuleux et magique. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ladybug fut touchée par une poussière ensorcelée et toute sa souffrance disparue. Que cela pouvait être agréable. Se faire remplir à ce point d'amour et de bonheur quand durant toute la journée les larmes avaient creusé son visage, cela était tout bonnement merveilleux. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux pour mieux accueillir ce bonheur et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Ladybug.

Instinctivement, Ladybug rouvrit les yeux et se mit en garde.

\- Chat Noir pourquoi as-tu succombé au papillon ?

\- Je ne suis plus Chat Noir ! Je suis Chat Blanc et figure toi que j'ai deux missions. La première était de redonner aux parisiens le bonheur que beaucoup ont perdu à cause de gens comme toi ! La deuxième et de te faire souffrir et te prendre ton miraculous !

\- Ressaisis-toi chaton ! Je t'ai connu plus fort que ça !

\- Crois tu que je suis immuable ? J'ai trop été blessé, trop souvent été rejeté et jamais assez écouté alors maintenant je vais te faire vivre ce que moi je vis tous les jours !

Les deux héros de Paris commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux heureux des passants. Chat Blanc enchaina les attaques et Ladybug les contra avec difficulté.

\- Bat-toi Ladybug ! hurla Chat Blanc.

\- Jamais contre toi.

Son partenaire l'attaqua de plus en plus fort, elle se débattit mais cela devenait difficile sans riposter. Elle lança son yo-yo vers lui mais il le rattrapa et l'agrippa afin de ramener la jeune femme vers lui.

\- Je vais t'enlever le bonheur que je t'ai insufflé et te faire comprendre à quel point je souffre !

Prise dans l'élan de son yo-yo, elle trébucha et s'écrasa sur lui. Il déposa une main sur son cœur et tout son être se remit à souffrir. Mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas seulement le rejet d'Adrien, il y avait plus… bien plus. C'était les sentiments de Chat Noir, la douleur et la souffrance de son cœur. Comme lui, elle chuta sur ses genoux, transportés par le poids énorme du manque d'amour de son compagnon d'armes.

\- Maintenant tu comprends ce que je ressens et je vais faire en sorte que tous les gens comme toi soient punis ! Je vais te faire comprendre à quel point mon cœur est brisé !

\- Chat Noir non !

\- Cataclysme !

Chat Blanc frappa le sol et un énorme tremblement de terre frappa Paris. Le sol commença à s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Ladybug qui fut totalement démunit en constatant la puissance de son partenaire. Sa situation n'avait jamais été aussi catastrophique.

\- Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais eu un peu de considération à mon égard, fit Chat Blanc.

Ladybug leva les yeux et le regarda, il venait de dire cette phrase comme s'il était conscient. Les larmes refusaient de s'arrêter, elle avait beau s'essuyer les joues, d'autres réapparaissaient. Alors dans un ultime geste, elle se leva et se jeta dans bras.

\- Pardonne-moi… chaton, Pardonne-moi.

Comme si un éclair venait de le traverser, Chat Blanc eut une minute de lucidité. Sa voix, il venait d'entendre sa voix. Il repoussa Ladybug et mit ses mains sur ses tempes comme pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

\- Vas-y chaton, je crois en toi ! cria la coccinelle.

\- _Pourquoi combattre mon emprise ? Regarde ce que t'ont apporté mes pouvoirs ! _

\- Argh ! laissez-moi !

\- _Pourquoi lutter ?_

\- Je.. ne… ferais jamais… de mal… à la fille… que j'aime…

\- Chaton…

\- AH va-t'en ! hurla finalement Chat Blanc.

Et dans un ultime geste, Chat Blanc tomba à genoux et l'akuma s'envola redonnant l'apparence de Chat Noir au partenaire de Ladybug. La coccinelle s'empara du papillon ensorcelé et le libéra du mal. Elle lança son miraculous Ladybug et tout redevint normal.

Enfin presque tout.

Des bips frénétiques retentèrent derrière l'héroïne qui se retourna à l'instant où elle les entendit et constata que Chat Noir était allongé au sol inconscient. Elle courut vers lui pour aller le cacher mais ce fut trop tard… alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, son costume s'évapora et les yeux de la jeune femme furent attirés par le petit kwami noir qui tomba à ses côtés. Elle commença vaillamment à aller vers eux quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son coéquipier. Son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse et elle suffoqua, tombant une fois de plus à genoux près de l'homme inanimé. Une de ses mains se posa alors sur sa bouche tremblante. Une marée de questions vint alors dans l'esprit de Ladybug avant de comprendre elle-même que son meilleur ami, son partenaire se disant fou amoureux d'elle, ce même homme qu'elle avait rejeté maintes et maintes n'était autre…

Qu'Adrien.

* * *

Voila pour ce petit one-shot.

Encore une fois, c'est mon imagination qui a parlé pour ce fameux épisode qui devrait sortir cette année, je ne sais pas du tout s'il va lui ressembler mais bon... pour moi ils serait génial comme ça ^^ on verra !

Sinon qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Des bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
